


Letters from an Archfey

by Amariahellcat



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Origin Story, Orphaned Character, Patron-Bond, Warlock Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: And when he said to go, she obeyed.Very brief backstory for my Elaadrin Warlock, meeting her Archfey-distant-ancestor-Patron.
Kudos: 4





	Letters from an Archfey

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, musings for how my newest D&D kiddo first encountered her Patron. Mostly posting so it's not just sitting in google drive. Hurray?

She’s known him since she was a child.

He’s always been there, on the edge of her vision - like a flickering of lights, a flash that blind’s her if she peers too closely.

Her memories from the days before her parents died are vague, but she’s sure he was there then, too. Always present but never coming close - a silent protector of sorts, a ward keeping her safe.

Or so she believes. A part of her argues that she doesn’t  _ know _ that.

But another argues that - shortly after he’d found her again, shivering in a back alley - she’d been taken in - and that her adopter being an elven noble doesn’t seem like coincidence.

She is sent to the Argent Academy to hone her magics, and there, too, she feels him - feels his guidance when she’s studying, or choosing classes.

The Grimoire appears on her bed with little fanfare, while she’s in class - wrapped in plain brown paper and bearing a simple note.

_ You will do great things. A gift, for your hard work. Soveliss _

Adhlea does her best to live up to the gift - forever striving to be  _ first _ in her classes, honing her magic.

She catches glimpses of Soveliss in the halls, if she’s careful enough. Around corners, and in crowds.

A tall, skinny man - pale skin and freckled, with a bald head and ears that lean more towards  _ Fey _ then  _ Elf _ .

She can never quite make out his features, and his clothes seem to shift - but she knows him, now.

And then, when she turns twenty, he leaves another note on her bed while she’s away.

_ Pack a bag - you are needed in Soloris. I sense great things are about to happen. _


End file.
